Field
This disclosure relates to data storage systems. More particularly, the disclosure relates to systems and methods for preloading directory data in data storage systems.
Description of Related Art
Clients may rely on directory data provided by a data storage device, such as a disk drive, when accessing data stored in the data storage device. Access to such directory data may be delayed while the disk drive is spun-up if the directory data is maintained only in disk media.